


Hand in Hand in Hand

by Musyc



Series: Silver Trio 'Verse [1]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Blaise Zabini - character, Community: daily_deviant, Draco Malfoy - character, Established Relationship, Friends With Benefits, Hogwarts Era, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Pansy Parkinson - Character, Polyamorous relationship, Polyamory, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-11
Updated: 2010-08-11
Packaged: 2017-10-11 01:26:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/106773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musyc/pseuds/Musyc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crabbe and Goyle weren't the only ones watching over Draco that year. Pansy and Blaise watched over him as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hand in Hand in Hand

He barely slept anymore. He didn't eat. He stumbled into the common room late, every night, staggered into his dorm without a word to anyone. Pansy worried about him, twisting her hands, chewing her nails. She huddled in dimly lit corners with Blaise, talked with him in low, sibilant voices about their friend. About Draco. His bravado on the train at the beginning of the year had disappeared entirely, and now he was almost a ghost, wandering the corridors pale and silent, the circles under his eyes the only color in him. He turned away from every greeting Blaise gave him; he jerked away from every touch Pansy tried. They agreed, he needed their help. The question was how to get him to ask for it. How to get him past the secret they both already knew and to trust them again.

The night they found him on one of the low, leather sofas in the common room, curled into the corner of it and staring into the fireplace with tight and sorrowing eyes, they looked at each other and nodded. Pansy sealed the door to the girls' dorms; Blaise sealed up the boys. They moved in silence, orchestrated as if they'd planned for it, and they sealed the outer door last. No one could enter the common room. It was nearly empty. Just Blaise. Just Pansy. Just Draco.

Pansy sat beside him on the sofa; Blaise perched on the arm. They each took one of his wrists, and Draco snapped to reality, focusing on them for the first time. He tugged at their grips, hissing when they tightened. His sleepless nights, his uneaten meals, had left him weak and exhausted, and he was only capable of a brief struggle before he subsided, glaring at them.

"We're worried about you," Blaise told him, fingers tight around his arm. "You're killing yourself, Draco. You can't keep doing this alone." He met Pansy's eyes over Draco's head, and he twisted around to press his calf against Draco's knee. "Let us help."

Draco shook his head, pulling away from Blaise, but that only pushed him closer to Pansy. She slid her hand up his arm and across his chest to smooth up the column of his neck. She cupped his jaw and tipped his head to face her. "We don't want you to be alone, Draco," she said quietly. "We're losing you, and that...." Her eyes watered and she blinked, rapid flutters that brushed the tears away. "Don't go away from us like this," she whispered. "Come back. Come back to us. Let us help you."

He sat tense between them, and Pansy stroked his cheek. She brushed the pad of her thumb over his brows, down the arch of his cheekbone, across his lips. "Don't be alone when we want to help." Her voice quavered. Blaise's free hand stretched behind Draco and came to rest on her hair. She leaned into the touch, leaned closer to Draco, and kissed the point of his jaw below his ear.

Blaise's deep voice rumbled over them as his hand moved to run through Draco's hair. He smoothed the pale strands back; his knuckles brushed Draco's jaw. "We want to do this. Let us help."

Draco's body trembled under her hand as she brushed it down the front of his robes. Even through the thick material, she could feel his heart pounding. She kissed his cheek and murmured to him. "Please. Don't be alone. We care about you, Draco."

Maybe that was the charm she'd needed to cast. Draco made a quiet noise, almost a sob, and turned his head to her. He caught her mouth, kissed her hard. His tongue slicked across her bottom lip and she opened for him. She closed her eyes and sank into the kiss, her heart racing as fast as Draco could chase a Snitch. Behind his head, she joined hands with Blaise, lacing their fingers together.

Blaise released Draco's wrist and stroked his jaw. Draco tipped his head up and back, breaking his kiss with Pansy to share one with Blaise. Pansy shifted, slipping into Draco's lap, her head resting on Blaise's thigh. She settled her hands on each of their hearts, feeling their pulses rush. She closed her eyes and listened to the soft noises the two made as they kissed, Blaise's quiet murmurs and Draco's heavy breaths. A hand brushed over her breasts, then a second, and she arched to press up into the gentle touches of her best friends.

She didn't know which of them stroked her throat, didn't know which of them caressed her stomach. It didn't matter. It never had. They were friends, companions, and lovers, and they were all together again. Draco needed her, needed Blaise, and they needed him. She opened her eyes to see both gazing down at her, Draco's eyes nearly as dark with arousal as Blaise's. She smiled at them. "Hello, boys," she purred.

One of them moved, then the other, then the third, and they were all on the floor in front of the wide fireplace, limbs tangled and mouths seeking flesh. Draco kissed Pansy kissed Blaise kissed Draco. Fingers worked beneath fabric, stroking skin; tongues slipped along throats and over lips. Discarded robes, shirts, trousers, skirt crumpled beneath legs and heads. Nipples rubbed, licked, sucked; arses gripped. Cunt wet and cocks hard.

Pansy sprawled on the floor, one hand on the back of each head as Draco and Blaise mouthed her breasts. Draco's long, pale strands ran between her fingers like silk; Blaise's tight, dark curls rubbed her palm like velvet. Blaise's bared shoulders moved and bunched beneath her seeking fingers; Draco's shirt stuck to his shoulders with a thin line of sweat. Two tongues flicked and circled over her stiffened nipples. Against her hips, their cocks were solid and warm. Pansy arched for their touches, spread her thighs with her knees bent up and wide. Draco moved first, his fingers slipping into her cunt, reaching deep to stroke her into gasping. Blaise opened her labia with two fingers, rubbed his thumb over her clit. They worked in counter-point, in balance.

Draco set his head on her chest, his breathing rough and ragged. She stroked his hair back from his forehead, smoothed away the lines of tension above his brows. He shuffled up onto his knees beside her head, and Pansy turned to him. She pushed onto her elbows and slid her mouth around the head of his cock. She drew him between her lips, ran the point of her tongue around the thick ridge. Draco groaned, his head tipped back and throat taut, as he cupped his bollocks and rolled them in his fingers, the tails of his shirt framing his groin.

Blaise moved between her thighs and pulled her legs over his shoulders. His hands slipped up around her hips. She lifted them to his mouth, humming around Draco's cock. Blaise pushed his tongue into her cunt, drew the flat of it over her clit. Three groans braided together into a thick rope of desire.

Pansy rocked her hips, pressing up to Blaise's mouth. He fastened on her clit, sucking it between his lips and moving his tongue over it in quick flutters. Pansy gasped, Draco's cock slipping from her mouth as her head fell back. He shifted, straddled her torso. His cock fit between her breasts and he held them together, his thumbs circling her nipples. He thrust in rhythm with the wet sound of Blaise's licks to her cunt. Pansy settled her hands on his thighs, stroking them, feeling the tight muscles, the fine hairs that dusted his skin. Blaise slipped his fingers into her cunt and Pansy bucked, Draco's weight holding her to the floor as she came with a strangled moan.

She tugged at Draco's shirt, pulled on the tails, on the cuffs of his sleeves. She reached for his buttons. He stiffened, shaking his head, his hands falling away from her breasts. His cock lay heavy and still on her sternum. Pansy raised her head and met his eyes. The fear was returning to them and she felt her own sting with tears. Behind him, Blaise rose up in a kneel and wrapped both arms around his waist. He burrowed into Draco's collar, kissed the side of Draco's neck. "Let us," he said, his voice dropping deeper into a rumble. "Let us help. We _know_, Draco." Blaise's right hand smoothed across Draco's left forearm, the tight embrace holding Draco still as he jerked in a movement that was too full of fright.

Pansy placed her hand atop Blaise's, aligned her fingers with his. "We know," she whispered, reaching up to caress Draco's jaw. "We've known for months." His bragging on the train at the beginning of the year could have been just bragging, just bigging himself up like he always did, but as the weeks passed and his eyes shadowed, they knew. Pride and terror had mingled in their whispered conversations and they'd watched out for him. They still watched out for him.

Draco bowed his head. His breath shook as Blaise cradled him close, rocked him gently, patted his chest in long, delicate caresses. "I can't," Draco whispered, his lips barely moving. "I-I can't do this."

Pansy met Blaise's eyes and they shared a nod. Blaise moved, pulled Draco down to settle him on the floor. Pansy pressed close to Draco's back, her hand slipping over his hip to wrap around his cock. She tangled her legs in his, in Blaise's, and their hips all canted together. She stretched her fingers and grasped Blaise's cock as well, holding the two lengths in a loose circle. She stroked them together as Blaise nipped at Draco's mouth. "Not alone," she murmured against Draco's ear. "You can't do this alone. We're with you, love. We're here for you. We know."

Draco made a soft, whimpering sound, and kissed Blaise. Pansy watched as she stroked them. The tips of their tongues brushed. Blaise slipped his tongue into Draco's mouth and Pansy moaned. She kissed Draco's neck as she wriggled her free hand down to her cunt. She circled their cocks and slid her fingers deep into her body. For several moments, there was no sound except the slick movement of her fingers and the rough breathing of the two men.

Draco shuddered and twisted, rolling to push Pansy onto her back. He scrambled over her, looked down at her. Pansy wrapped her arms around his shoulders and spread her legs wide. Blaise settled beside her, reached in to grasp Draco's cock and guide him into her. She groaned as he filled her, her slick cunt accepting him easily, with Blaise's fingers spiraling over her clit. Draco bent to kiss her, twisted his head to kiss Blaise, and moaned as Blaise kissed Pansy. Though awkward and uncomfortable to hold for long, they all nestled their heads close and shared a three-way kiss, tongues sliding across tongues, across teeth and lips.

Draco broke first and dropped his head to Pansy's shoulder. He thrust into her, driving hard, his bollocks slapping against her. Pansy scrabbled for Blaise, Draco's pounding movements forcing her breath from her in tiny, stifled shrieks. She grabbed at Blaise's cock, tugged on the length of it, matching Draco's rhythm.

Blaise gripped her wrist and pulled her hand away, then moved to kneel behind her. He lifted her up, balanced her on his thighs, his cock hot against her cheek. Draco groaned and shoved deep into Pansy, his weight on his forearms and his hands digging into Blaise's calves. He turned his head to draw Blaise's cock into his mouth. Pansy slipped one hand behind her to dig her nails into Blaise's arse, dragged the other down Draco's back to wriggle under his shirt and rake down his spine.

Blaise grunted, his fingers locking in Draco's hair. Pansy watched, her mouth open, panting with excitement. Draco was a better cocksucker than she, they all agreed on that, and Blaise's bollocks were drawing up quickly. He tightened his grip in Draco's hair, yanked Draco off him, and came in thick bursts with a long, rattling groan. Some dripped into Pansy's hair, some spattered across Draco's face. Pansy keened and snapped her head up to lick the come from Draco's cheeks.

He smiled down at her, and Pansy's heart pounded at the relaxed pleasure in his eyes, in his expression. He dipped to kiss her, licking the taste of Blaise's come from her mouth. Draco pushed up onto his hands and closed his eyes, picking up speed. Pansy arched beneath him and stretched both arms back to wrap around Blaise. Blaise's hands settled over her breasts and he tugged at her nipples.

Draco trembled. His jaw dropped and he gave a soft cry. He convulsed and went still, every muscle locked tight as he came. Pansy tightened around him, her cunt pulsing to milk the last drop from him. Draco collapsed, one hand on Blaise's softened cock, his breath stirring the tips of Pansy's hair.

She took his free hand and laced her fingers in his. Blaise took her hand and laced his fingers in hers. Draco sighed and nuzzled into her throat. His lips moved against her skin. "We're with you," she told him in a murmur. "We're always with you. You're not alone, Draco."

Blaise echoed her words as he settled his empty hand on the nape of Draco's neck. "You're not alone."


End file.
